Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
In the hierarchy of supernatural evil, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are a powerful breed above demons. They are empowered by the Source of All Evil and charged with the destruction of the mortal world. Ferocious, they are impossible to vanquish, and each horseman has his own, violent, specialty and abilities but all display the abilities of immortality, immunity to witches' powers, conjuring horses and a form of fading. Although impossible to vanquish, the Source is the only one who can. Each time a group of Horsemen fail to bring about the Apocalypse, they are killed, and four more are anointed. Each of the times where the world has been on the brink of the Apocalypse, like the times of Hitler or the Cuban missile crisis, it has been due to a team of horsemen almost succeeding, but then failed and been destroyed and replaced by a new team. War.jpg|War Death.jpg|Death Strife.jpg|Strife Famine.jpg|Famine The Omega Tattoo Each of the Four Horsemen have the Omega symbol tattooed on their necks. This is the last letter of the Hellenic Alphabet, symbolically meaning "The End." An evil being with this tattoo is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Portal to The Netherworld Between Good and Evil Mixed Spells When the sisters were searching Strife in the Book of Shadows, they guessed that he was the Demon of Anarchy. When Strife, Famine, Death, Phoebe, and Piper stood in a pentagram with Prue and War in the middle, Piper and Phoebe casted the spell to vanquish the Demon of Anarchy and Strife cast a spell to vanquish witches (in an old, dead language). The combination of those spells caused a portal to open to The Netherworld Between Good and Evil and sucked Prue and War in. Saving Prue and War Because they need each other, Piper, Phoebe, and the three remaining Horsemen have to work with each other to free Prue and War. Piper and Phoebe, who didn't know who they are and how dangerous they can be at the time, agreed to work with them. Vanquish Only a few minutes before the deadline of the Horsemen, Piper, Phoebe, and the Horsemen come together to save Prue and War. Upon shaking hands, Phoebe gets a premonition seeing the world's fate if they bring War out of the plane he's trapped in. Phoebe hesitates and doesn't cast the spell, causing the Horsemen to get very frustrated. Suddenly the portal opens. The Horsemen figured this is because of the Source of all Evil. Phoebe and Piper quickly cast the spell and bring Prue back from the plane she was trapped in with War. As the sisters look back, they see all four Horsemen getting vanquished. The Horsemen were vanquished by the Source of All Evil. Although they are still unknown, four other demons have been chosen as the new Horsemen. After the death of the Source, there was probably no more Horseman anointed since the Source was the one who empowered them. It is not stated what would have happened after The Source himself and his baby got vanquished. The Four Horsemen in Lore The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are described in the last book of the New Testament of the Bible, called the Book of Revelation, at the beginning of Chapter 6. The chapter tells of a scroll in God's right hand that is sealed with seven seals, and when Jesus Christ opens the first four of the seven seals, four beings are summoned forth. They ride on white, red, black, and pale horses and, although some interpretations differ, the four riders are commonly seen as symbolizing Conquest, War, Famine and Death, respectively. The show substitutes Strife for the biblical horseman Conquest. In popular cuture Conquest is often replaced with Pestilence. Notes * The Horsemen viewed their results on televisions to keep track of how far they were from reaching their goals: ** Death's goal was 2.000.000 and had killed 1.985.736 with a 30% growth in the regions Central Africa and the United States ** War's goal was 785.000 and had killed 540.782 with a 27% growth in the regions of Rwanda and Chechnya. ** Strife's goal was 376.000 and had killed 301.654 with a 42% growth in the regions of San Francisco and Taiwan. ** Famine's goal was 1.929.000 and had killed 1.085.549 with a 65% growth in the regions of North Korea and Appalachia. * Similar to how Piper and Phoebe view Prue as the strongest and think they can't defeat the forces of evil without her, Death, Strife, and Famine feel the same way about War. * War is often seen as the leader of the Four Horsemen. * Death likes to take over control when War can't. * Strife and War argue a lot due to their similar specialties. * Famine is the calmest and most rational. He seems to act as the mediator between all other horsemen, as Piper and Phoebe Halliwell did, when each of them were the middle sister. * They were mentioned in the episode Siren Song, by Phoebe Halliwell. Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil Category:Mythological Characters